And the Thunder Rolls, and the Lightning Strike
by DevilynSide
Summary: No this has nothing to do with the song, someones scared of a little storm and the other comforts, also the first time they acknowlege their feelings for each other


Maura's POV

It was 6 in the evening and I had left the quiet, fluorescent lighting of my morgue to go home. When I walked outside I saw Jane's car still sitting there and I noticed the sky was particularly dreary. I then recalled this morning's weather report high chance of thunderstorms throughout the day and expect lightning in the evening and overnight.

I remember thinking about the last time we had a rainstorm here which wasn't hard as we'd had a lot of rain lately. It was the week before and Jane was at her apartment and I was at home. I remember seeing the lightning and hearing the thunder rolling, and thinking about how on edge Jane probably was. I would have gone to her had it not been raining so hard that it wasn't very safe to drive. This being Jane's best friend made me privy to certain details in her life, like thunder and lightning storms being one of her biggest fears.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone calling me, so I turned around to see Jane. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly, I could tell she was already nervous, during the hug she asked me in a whisper so no one else could hear as officer's were beginning to come and go with shift changes and the like, "Maur, can I stay with you tonight I don't want to be alone if it starts storming like they keep saying it will be"

When we pulled away from each other I simply nodded knowing that what she asked was a very private thing for her, because if the BDP precinct caught wind that Big Bad Jane Rizzoli was scared of thunder and lightning then all the respect she's earned would diminish substantially.

Both of us got into my car, we stopped by her place so she could grab a few clothes, Watson, and Joe. After that we stopped off at out favorite Thai place to pick up the food Jane ordered during our drive to her place. Our last stop before home was to the liquor store, Rizzoli family dinner had happened the day before last and I had yet to restock Jane's beer as I hadn't had time to get to the store, also the liquor store had called me to inform me that the wine that I ordered through them had finally come in, so we collected our supplies and headed for my house.

It had begun raining just before we turned onto my street, when we got inside Jane set about finding all of my flashlights and candles and lighters and matches to have handy in the event of the power going out. To her dismay I only had the one flashlight, and a collection of pen lights. But I more than made up for that with the number of candles around my house. While the "fearless" detective continued her search as well as going through to make sure all windows and doors were locked, I plated our dinner and turned on the TV to the channel that the Socks would be playing on in a few minutes.

When Jane returned she placed the flashlight on the couch cushion next to where she normally sits and strategically placed all the candles around if for easy access in the event the power went out. After she finished we sat and watched the game while eating our dinner and each of us having a glass of wine which paired surprisingly well with our food.

Watching the game with the volume slightly higher than I generally prefer my television to be at but if it would help Jane relax I was okay with it. Jane was starting to forget about the storm outside until the first house shaking clap of thunder sounded, to which she yelped and scooted so far over on the couch she was practically sitting in my lap. I opened my arms and she leaned into my body and I began to gently rock us and I pulled her head to my chest while stroking her hair with one hand and running my hand up and down her back in soothing motions while whispering calming words to her. I enjoyed sitting with her like this in my arms for once as I had too many times before been the one seeking refuge in her safe arms, with her personal smell that was so uniquely Jane, and her deep voice that was so tender and caring a complete opposite to the Jane everyone else saw.

She was beginning to relax again when the next thunderclap sounded louder than the first and this time accompanied by lightning, and power flickering. After that one Jane grabbed the flashlight, sought out the remote and turned off the TV, and begun lighting the candles that surrounded where we were sitting. She also returned our dirty dishes to the sink and grabbed the bottle of wine.

Jane's POV

Tonight was the night, I thought even if I am a fucking coward who gets scared from thunder and lightning

MY POV

After the candles were lit and the wine had been topped and Jane was again sitting on the couch across from Maura she was taken aback by the beauty in front of her. Maura was sitting there peacefully looking at Jane. Her face and body set aglow by the candles surrounding them as the power was definitely out now. The candles added a soft glow to Maura's already perfect skin and enhanced her already stunning green eyes.

"Jane" Maura said softly as she watched the detectives eyes travel up and down her body stopping a bit longer on her chest than she should have before looking back at Maura. Maura shifted from her end of the couch and moved herself just a little closer to Jane, opening her arms as another clap of thunder shook the house, Jane scooted into them and the force of her body into Maura's caused Jane to be lying on top of the blonde, neither made an attempt to move. A giant flash of lightning stole Jane's attention for a second but then it returned to Maura.

"Jane" Maura said again still waiting for a response from the first time she'd said it.

"Uh yeah Maur? Am I crushing you? Do you want me to get up?"

"No" Maura giggled. "You aren't crushing me at all; I actually enjoy having the weight of your body atop mine"

"Oh okay, umm, what is it?"

"I was going to ask you if it was alright if I kissed you. I've seen the way you've been looking at me all night and I know what that means, and..." Maura was cut off by a tentative kiss it only lasted a second and a half but she could already feel Jane's love in it. "There we kissed it's not a big deal Maur" Jane said nervously. She'd never kissed a woman before and didn't want to fuck it up with Maura, fuck up this, their friendship, their work relationship, their lives essentially.

"That's how you kiss your grandmother Jane, that hardly counts" Maura said before threading her fingers into dark long hair and pulling her in for a real kiss. Jane was hesitant at first but shook out of it when the shock of the softness of the doctors lips on hers registered and she returned it before feeling a tongue glide across her bottom lip for entrance which she allowed. Jane let Maura guide and dominate the kiss before the two parted for oxygen.

"Maura, I...I... I've been meaning to tell you...that...umm" Jane was cut off by the sound of the back door unlocking. Instantly Jane jumped off Maura grabbing the flashlight and her gun and pointing them at the back door as she inched closer to it.

"Jesus Christ all mighty Jane," Angela said staring down the barrel of Jane's gun a hand clasped above her heart.

"Jesus Ma, what are you doing here?"

"I live here Jane"

"I know but in actuality you live" sticking her finger out to point "Over there"

"I was just coming to see if Maura was alright, it's not safe for a young woman to be alone in a big house when the power goes out, and you know what happens in horror movies"

"Ugh we're fine Ma"

"Oh Jane you're just being hostile because you're frightened but it's okay baby the thunder and lightning can't get you in here" Angela said a little too patronizing for Jane's sake

"No Ma, I'm hostile because we were in the middle of something when you barged in"

"Jane" Maura said having been silent and watching the whole exchange "Can I speak with you a moment in private?"

"Uh yeah sure Maura" and the two walked into the guest bedroom.

"Jane, there is no need to speak like that towards your mother she had no idea what was going on in here" she said pausing "And if it's alright with you until we are able to talk about it I really don't want her to know, I love your mother I do, but Jane I love you and not in the same way that I love her, and I'm just not even ready for her to be shoving her ideas of marriage and children at us yet."

"You love me?"

"Yes of course I do sweetie" Maura said cupping Jane's face with both hands

"That's what I was going to say just before she came in" Jane said completely defeated having her moment stolen, and not being the first to say it like she'd planned, but she also planned to be the one who kissed Maura, and she wasn't. She was however, surprisingly okay with the fact that it was Maura who did it and not her though. Jane in return cupped Maura's face and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and passionate and intimate. The kiss was the most intimate thing Jane had ever felt, but Maura had a way of working intimacy into every interaction with Jane and it made her feel special almost, that Maura would do that, for her.

They left and Jane was much calmer than when she went into the room. The thunder clap shook the house and lightening flashed at the same time, Jane who was walking in front of Maura instantly turned around and buried her head into Maura's neck. Maura chuckled at the way Jane was cowering and clutching onto her while her arms wrapped protectively around the detective.

"Are you okay Jane?" Maura said

"Yeah" Jane said straightening herself back into the confident Jane everyone was used to seeing "Why wouldn't I be?"

Maura just smirked at her and raised an eyebrow "No reason"

Jane made it politely known to Angela that it was time for her to go and Angela made her exit when the two said that because there wasn't much to do with no lights they were going to go to bed. Once they reached Maura's room, the doctor said "I have been reading a study on ways to get over ones fears, and I think I may have figured out a way to help you with this fear of lightning and thunder"

"Do explain doctor" Jane said while pulling Maura close to her and resting foreheads against each others

"Well it said that if you do something you enjoy while the thing you fear is near or happening than, your brain is going to most likely remember the activity you enjoy rather than the fear"

"That sounds kind of hokey Maur."

"Well it wasn't from a very reputable journal; however I am willing to try it if it will help you"

"Well if there's a chance that it'll help" they said while kissing the other while one would talk and made their way to the bed.

That night Maura had brought Jane to the most powerful orgasm Jane had ever had, following that they made love for a couple of hours before they fell asleep exhausted from the workout they just finished. Jane fell asleep in Maura's arms and slept through the rest of the storm.

A few nights later they had another storm and it didn't in the least bit bother Jane, not once did she so much as flinch, all she remembered is how their love making seemed to crescendo every time the lightening would flash or the thunder would roll, and every time Jane heard or saw it she remembered the sounds of Maura's breaths or moans, and sight of coming apart by Jane's doing.


End file.
